


Remus’s break down

by Olga0612



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olga0612/pseuds/Olga0612
Summary: This is a short story based on another fanfiction. its called all the young dudes-                                 by MsKingBean89. Some ideas are from atyd including the flat, Remus and Sirius live in. AND ALSO: ENGLISH IS NOT MY MOTHER LANGUAGE SO DON'T BE MAD AT ME IF THE'RE SOME GRAMMATICAL MISTAKES :)
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin





	Remus’s break down

01:23am-Remus’s and Sirius’s flat   
Remus woke up at night. He didn’t knew what time it was, but he felt a weird pain in his stomach. He tried to ignore it but as it kept getting worse he stood up silently. Sirius lay next to him, sleeping peacefully. Remus didn’t want to wake him up so he tried to make as less noises as possible. As Remus closed the bedroom door behind him and stumbled towards the bath the pain got worse. Remus bit his lip to don’t wince. He breathed deeply and then rushed to the toilette. Right in time Remus reached the bowl and throw up. Twice. After it, he felt a bit better but his stomach still hurted. He heard footsteps coming from the outside. Oh no he thought, he woke Sirius up. That what he really tried to avoid. Remus pushed himself up and got on his feet. His legs felt shaky. The door opened and Sirius came in. His hair was a mess and he looked really sleepy. “Moony is everything allri----OH MY GOOD, REMUS. Your stomach. You’re bleeding.” He said rushing towards him “What the fuck happened?” he asked touching Remus’s shirt which was full of blood. “I-I don’t know” Remus answered flaccidly. He felt how he got more debilitated and more debilitated until everything just went dark and he sank to the ground. 

01:28am-Remuss and Sirius’s flat   
Sirius caught Remus’s wet body as he gave in. “Oh no” he gasped, blood all over his hands now. Remus breath got shorter and more uneven and Sirius didn’t knew what to do. He panicked. So he pulled out his wand and closed his eyes. He tried to breath and relaxes for a split-second and then swung his wand. “Help”, he whispered. And then “to James”. The little dog that came out of the top of the magical baton, raced away in a hurry. Sirius dropped his wand now and started to fondle Remus’s hair. The other one was still holding him so he wouldn’t drop on the cold floor. “Please don’t leave me, Moony. Please.” He gasped while tears running down his cheeks. “Please. James will be here any minute. Please let me help you.” And finally after a few minutes (it felt like hours) there was a CRACK coming from the living room. “Sirius?” James voice sounded. “Bathroom” Sirius tried to answer but his voice broke. James rushed in. Followed by Lily. “Oh my god” she screamed as she saw Remus. “What happened?” Sirius sobbed: “I don’t know. I heard weird noises and came to check if everything was okay and, and…” “We have to get him to the hospital. NOW” James interrupted him. His voice tone was now strong and certainly what made Sirius a little bit safer. “Sirius, you and I take him and Lily makes sure we’ll all land at St. Mungos.” With these words James helped Sirius getting still bleeding Remus up and Lily apareted them to the magical hospital for witches and wizards. With another CRACK they arrived in the big hall of St. Mungos. Even if it was in the middle of the night several people been around them. James and Sirius went straight to a register booth where a nurse received them already. “Good eveni- Oh my good what happened?” she asked and her look filled with sorrow. “You need a doctor.” She turned and hurried away. As the nurse came back she was not alone. A tall man with dark hair and eyes followed her. “Hello, my name is Dr. Green. You’ll need to tell me what was going on but first your friend here has to get stabilised.” 

01:53-St.Mungos hospital  
They brought Remus in another room and laid him on a base. Dr. Green said some things, but Sirius couldn’t follow him. All he could focus on was Remus’s weak body. Sirius felt how everything around him starts to circulate and he tried to reach something where he could hold himself. His legs gave in and it was really hard for him to stand. “Sirius, hey.” James said softly “everything will be alright. Come we go outside and sit down for a while. We can’t do anything here anyway right now.” He touched Sirius’s shoulder gently and led him back into the big hall. Where they set on a bench. Lily went looking for a tee and a blanket for Sirius and James stroke his back caring. Slowly Sirius came back to himself and he closed his eyes. Now he felt how tired he actually was and after a long night he finally fell asleep.

05:43am-St.Mungos hospital  
It was a few hours later as James woke Sirius up. “Sirius, we have to talk. It’s about Remus.” James said. At once Sirius was awake again. “What? Did anything happen?” he asked, “Yes”, James nodded. “It’s just, look Sirius” James was catching his eyes now. “Dr. Green and his Team stabilised Remus. They also found out what the reason for his sudden break down was. He lost a lot of blood but he has still some internal bleedings. The nurse also said that they couldn’t do much with magic here so they have to operate him. The only problem is that, as every surgery, there will be some risks and it can come to complications, you know. The nurse and Dr. Green want you to decide and sign the documents.” Sirius sighed. That was a lot of information in only a minute, and a so important decide to make. How could the Doctors request something like this from him? “What are the consequences of the complications???” He asked quietly, “They can’t say that”, James kept going, “it can be a little disturbance or worse, the nurse told me.” Oh god. How should he be able to decide something big like this. Why can’t James do it? “And what if they don’t operate him?” Sirius said to himself, but James took his head so they eyes met. “If they don’t operate, they will be a too high chance Remus won’t make it.” “How high?” “85%!” Sirius broke the stare and looked away. “Fine”, he sighed “I’ll sign.” 

06:03am-St.Mugos hospital  
Sirius could see Remus one last time before the surgery. His body looked still really weak and so instable, that if you’d hug him, he would break down. Sirius walked over to the “bed”, Remus laid in and took his hand carefully. His eyes filled with tears again, as he burrowed his head into Remus’s neck. “I love you, Moony.” He whispered. Sirius kissed Remus check gently and left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll write two endings. One good and one bad. The next chapter will be the bad one and the chapter after the next, the good.


End file.
